


Fanvid--Got Dynamite

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [39]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An H2O: Just Add Water fanvid featuring Rikki and Zane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Got Dynamite

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my livejournal, Demi Lovato "Got Dynamite," featuring Rikki and Zane from H2O: Just Add Water. Rikki has many secrets, and Zane wants her to trust him enough to let him in.  
> For more Rikki + Zane, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: http://rose-mangnifique.net/rikkizane


End file.
